


SAVING CONNOR

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-22
Updated: 2004-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley, Angel and crew save baby Connor from Holtz and Sahjhan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SAVING CONNOR

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

*************************************************

“There you go Connor, fresh nappy. Does that feel better?” Wesley asked, smiling at the adorable baby. Connor squealed with laughter, wiggling happily on the changing table. “Wa Wa, Wa Wa.” he chortled. 

Wesley picked Connor up and kissed his soft cheek. “Uncle Wesley loves you too.” 

He carried Angel’s son downstairs. Angel was looking over the axes in the weapons cabinet. “Connor is up from his nap. He can’t wait to see his Daddy.” Wesley called out cheerfully.

Angel reached out his arms, beaming at Connor. His broad smile brightly lit up his dark brown eyes. He spun the baby in the air and hugged him tightly. “How is my favorite guy?” Connor gurgled and drooled on Angel’s collar. “Oh boy, a present for Daddy before he goes out to kill the big bad monsters? Thanks!” Angel looked over at Wesley and they shared a warm smile. 

Wesley opened his arms to take back Connor. “Wa Wa.” the boy said.

Angel harrumphed. “He says Wesley before he says Daddy. Are you corrupting my boy, Wes?” 

Wesley placed Connor on his hip. “Angel, you know that Connor loves you. We just spend a lot of time together. I didn’t realize how much I enjoyed being with children before. I didn’t have siblings or many friends at school. You don’t really mind, do you? I might never have my own.” he finished sadly.

Angel looked apologetic. “Of course I don’t mind Wes, I am only teasing. It’s hard for people to tell when I’m joking for some reason; I think I’m a funny guy.” He shrugged. “I’m really glad that Connor has you. You‘re great with him. Thank you.”

Wesley looked embarrassed and waved off the compliment. “I love Connor. Being with him is wonderful. Anyway, where are you off to with a spanking new axe?”

Angel smirked, “Oh is *that* what it is for, I thought it was for killing demons. I’m kidding again, Wes. Doyle had a vision. He saw zombies rising out of a family’s basement about 15 miles from here. Can you watch Connor while I’m gone, or should I call Lorne?”

“No, No. I have some research to do at the library. I’ll take him to ‘Story Time‘, do my research, and later we can feed the ducks at the park. Connor loved the “Make Way for Ducklings” book I read to him before his nap. I should also pick up some apple juice, nappies and those fish shaped crackers he likes to dribble down the back of my shirt when I hold him. Do you want me to stop at the butcher’s shop for you?” asked Wesley.

Angel chuckled. “Yes, please. I am low on pig’s blood. You are so well-organized Wes. What would I ever do without you?” He leaned in to kiss Connor goodbye. Wesley felt his heart give an unexpected flutter. He shifted Connor to hide his shame. Angel rested his hand on Wesley’s back. “I’ll be back soon. Zombies don’t usually put up much of a fight.” 

Wesley pulled Connor closer to him, trying to squash his discomfort at his reaction to Angel’s proximity. “I’ll miss you.” he said. Angel looked at him quizzically. “I mean, we’ll miss you, Connor and me.” The tips of Wesley’s ears turned pink. “Are you taking Cordy with you?” he stammered quickly.

“I was going to. Cordy loves snooping around inside houses on the ‘good’ side of town. But she wasn’t feeling well when I checked on her. She said it’s just the flu, but she has been sick everyday for the past week.” said Angel.

Wesley raised his eyebrows. “She doesn’t have any other flu symptoms. Do you think she is…?” 

“What, Wes?” asked Angel.

Wesley lowered his voice. “In a family way.”

Angel blinked. “Our Cordy? How would that happen?”

Wesley looked amused. “Now Angel, I am sure your Father gave you this talk; and Connor is the proof you understood the concept.”

Angel waved his hands. “No, No, No. I just …our Cordy? A mom?”

Wesley pushed his glasses up on his nose and juggled Connor to his other hip. “Well, she and Doyle have been married a few years now. Settling down with someone you love and raising a family, it sounds nice.” Connor wiggled again and Wesley put him down on the floor. He took a few wobbly steps around the lobby. Angel and Wesley watched him, identical proud smiles on their handsome faces. 

Angel glanced over at Wesley. “You won’t end up alone, Wes. You deserve someone special. “

Wes looked down at the marble flooring. “Yes, well, we’ll see. “ 

Angel studied his sad face and felt a peculiar longing sensation. “Wes, I…”

Doyle strode in from the back door. “Angel, boy-o, can you get a move on? I’ve been sitting in the car forever. We’re burning daylight.”

Angel looked at him squarely. “I hope so. I don’t tan well.” He picked up his axe and followed Doyle down to the GTX.

Wes watched the closed door a minute before turning back to Connor. “Well, little man, do you want to come to ‘Story Time’ with Uncle Wesley?” Connor toddled over to him, grabbing his pants at the knees and tugging to be lifted. Wes placed the boy in his carriage and picked up the diaper bag. He turned to push open the front doors. 

A cruel shove knocked Wesley off his feet. He tumbled down the stairs, hit his head on the hard marble floor and began to bleed profusely from his forehead. Connor screamed in fear. Breathing hard, Wesley started to crawl up the stairs, focused on reaching Connor. He didn’t see the large hulking figure bearing down on him. “Why don’t you lay down awhile? I’ll watch the kid.” the demon said in a mocking tone, kicking Wesley back down.

“Leave him…leave him alone” Wesley said in a woozy voice. He continued to slowly make his way towards Connor, gritting his teeth against the throbbing pain in his head. The demon stepped down brutally on his back. Wesley struggled to breathe. “You can’t beat me mortal. I’ve been around for millennia. Long before your Limey ancestors crawled out of the sea. This little bastard and I have a future appointment. I just thought I should show up early, you know, show good manners and all.”

Wesley blinked the blood out of his eyes. “Sahjhan. The prophecy. Connor is destined to kill you. You are the one responsible for the false prophecy about Angel and his son.”

“Ding! Ding! Ding! Give the man a prize. Is this the part where I say - and I would have gotten away with it, if it wasn’t for that meddling Englishman? Well, I didn’t expect you to tell Angel. Thought you might try to go it alone, protect the baby. I definitely didn’t think your crew was smart enough to figure out I created ‘The Father Will Kill the Son’. Who knew you guys didn’t actually take turns sharing a brain?” 

Wesley continued moving forward slowly, his eyes solely focused on a visibly frightened Connor. “You don’t know Angel. The prophecy had to be some kind of sorcery or trick. Angel loves Connor more than anything or anyone, he would never hurt him.” 

Sahjhan snorted derisively. “Love is a pathetic emotion. Power and control are where I get my jollies.”

Wesley could just touch the tip of the carriage wheel with his fingers. He struggled forward, willing himself not to lose consciousness.

“No. No. No. Bad Englishman. I did not fight cross-town traffic at this time of day to not get what I came for.” Sahjhan approached the carriage. Connor held out his arms to Wesley beseechingly. Wesley wrenched him out of the carriage’s buckle and struggled to stand. Just a few steps to the door, he thought.

Sahjhan came at them fast. Wesley clasped Connor tighter to his chest. The demon clouted Wesley on the back of his head. He fell with Connor under him, protecting him with his body from the coming onslaught. Sahjhan continued to attack Wesley; desperately trying to claw Connor out of his grip. Wesley curled his body up tighter, vision swimming, breathing jagged.

“Damn you!” the demon screamed, and punched him again and again.

Wesley sunk into blackness. “Connor.” he whispered faintly.

***********************************************************

Angel and Doyle came in through the garden. The sun had been down a little over an hour and the last faint rays of light were leaving the sky. “Angel, you gotta share the wealth. You killed over twenty zombies and left only three for me.” complained Doyle.

Angel shrugged contritely. “I was on a roll. I promise to let you do all the work next time, okay?”

“Buy me a beer and we’ll call it even.” said Doyle charitably.

Angel nodded. “You’re a cheap bribe, Doyle. I like that.”

Doyle grinned. “Anything for you, Angel.” he said, clapping him amiably on the back.

They walked into the lobby. Doyle bounded upstairs to see Cordelia. Angel went over to the front desk to check for phone messages. “Wes, you back yet?” he called out. He looked up. “Wes?” A funny feeling started in his stomach. Blood. He smelled blood. “Wes? Connor?” 

He headed towards the front doors. There were spatters of blood on the stairs and floor. He looked around and saw the overturned carriage. Fear flooded him. He rushed over to the carriage. It was empty. No body. He smelled the blood again. It was Wesley’s blood, not Connor’s.

Angel up-righted the carriage. “Doyle! Doyle, get down here!” he shouted.

Doyle appeared at the top of the stairs. “Angel, man, quiet down. Cordy is still sleeping.” He saw the look on Angel’s face. “Angel, what’s wrong?” Doyle started down the stairs two at a time.

Angel sunk to the floor. “Connor. He’s gone.”

Doyle looked confused. “Yeah. Doesn’t Wesley have him?”

Angel put a fingertip into a dime sized bloodstain and stared at the carriage. “Wes’s blood is all over the floor. The carriage was upside down. Something’s very wrong.” 

He put his head in his hands a moment trying to recoup his senses and then stood up resolutely. “Doyle. I’m going to track them with Wesley’s blood. Stay here in case we get a call from Wes…or the hospital.”

“Angel, man. You don’t know where you are going or what you are facing. You need backup. Let’s call Gunn and Anne down at the teen center.” Doyle pleaded.

Angel shook his head. “I can’t wait. Someone has my son and Wes could be…. No, I’m going now. Have Gunn call me on the cell phone and I’ll let him know where to meet me, okay?” 

He dashed through the back door, hopped into his car and recklessly merged into oncoming traffic. Angel fingered the drying blood between his thumb and forefinger and closed his eyes a moment. “Come on, come on, where are you?” he said to himself.

He morphed into his vampire face, trying to catch Wesley’s scent. Angel pushed down the accelerator further, shifting fast around corners and nearly taking out a number of trash cans and recycling buckets. The muscle in his jaw jumped wildly. “Connor, Connor, Connor.” He repeated the mantra under his breath like a sacred prayer. 

Angel thought this was done; he thought they were out of harm’s way. He had defeated Holtz and Sahjhan over a year ago when Wesley had discovered the prophecy was a carefully engineered fake. “I thought we were safe, damn it! “ Angel slammed his fist on the steering wheel. 

***********************************************************

Angel had first learned about the false prophecy one year ago. Connor was only a few weeks old. Wesley had been working nonstop on an ancient scroll. It was taking all his time and energy to transcribe. Angel remembered putting Connor down in his crib that fateful night. He heard a knock on the door and had been surprised to see Wesley standing in the hallway looking extremely upset. “Wes, what’s wrong?” he asked.

“Angel, we have to talk. Can you come downstairs?” Wesley implored.

Angel turned his head to look at Connor sleeping peacefully. He nodded and slipped out, easing the door shut behind him.

Wesley resolutely went down the stairs, walked over to his desk and began waving a book in Angel’s face. “I have gone over this a hundred times, cross referenced it with every known text, but it comes out the same. I do not accept this, but it *is* the prophecy.” Wesley’s words came out in a rush. 

“Wes. You are going to have to back up for those of us that came in late. I take it you translated the prophecy. Okay, what does it say?” Angel asked, looking at him with calm curiosity.

Wesley dropped the text on his desk and ran his fingers through his hair. It stood up on end, lending him the appearance of a crazed seer. He picked up his yellow notepad, looked directly into Angel’s eyes and quietly said, “The Father Will Kill the Son. “ 

Angel jumped as if he had been electrocuted. He menacingly moved towards Wesley. “What! What are you saying? Do you think I would hurt Connor? Do you?” he shouted.

Wesley retreated a few steps. “Angel, it *is* the translation. I am sure of that. However, I do not believe it is true. I would not have come to you if I did. I would have…done something else.”

Angel tried to regain his self-control. “Wesley, it isn’t true. Why would it say that? I love Connor.”

Wesley moved closer to Angel. “I promise you that I will figure this out. It may have something to do with the information Holtz told me.”

Angel seized Wesley’s throat. “Holtz! You talked to Holtz!” he shouted.

Wesley struggled against him. “I was trying to find out more about the prophecy, to find out what was going on. Why he was here. How he had lived so long. Angel please, I can’t breathe!”

Angel retreated to a corner of the office, pacing like a caged tiger. Wesley rubbed his neck. “I also spoke to a talking hamburger. Would you like to throttle me for that or would a simple whipping do?”

Angel stopped moving and turned to him. “Talking ham… what …never mind. Tell me about Holtz.”

Wesley sat in his chair and drank some cold tea from his cup. He swallowed hard and winced. “I found out that he had been brought here to kill you and Connor. A demon named Sahjhan has a grudge against you both. Apparently one of you is destined to kill him. Holtz wasn’t sure which one and didn‘t care. He was contacted after you… Angelus killed his family. He was put in suspended animation by majicks and waited for Connor to come into being. Holtz wants revenge for his wife and children. I lulled him into confiding in me by telling him that I would deliver the baby to him to do with what he wanted. He was only too willing to believe that anyone who knew you would betray you. Angel, you must believe that I am completely faithful to you, Connor, and our mission. “ Wesley entreated.

Angel started pacing again, trying to figure out what to do. “Maybe we can majick him back into the suspended animation? We’ll need a spell.”

Wesley adjusted his glasses. “Actually, I had a different idea. I telephoned Willow to discuss the ramifications and she agreed it was a sound plan. It would also benefit you personally.”

Angel grinned evilly. “Does it involve flaying?”

Wesley blinked. “Umm, no. I meant benefit you karma wise. Making up for what Angelus took from Holtz that led him down this wayward path.” he said softly.

Angel looked troubled. Wesley was right, what was he thinking? Damn it, Wesley was always right. “Tell me your idea, Wes.” he said quietly.

Wesley waved Angel over to his desk and showed him some diagrams he had drawn up. Angel nodded. “Okay. Sounds solid to me. Willow said she can help you with the spell?”

Wesley nodded back. “She assured me she could walk me through it quite easily. The hard part of this plan is going to be the set up. “ Wesley turned so he could look into Angel’s face. “I am going to have to take Connor to Holtz for this to work. We will rally later to perform the spell. Do you trust me to do this?”

Angel looked intently into Wesley’s blue-gray eyes. He saw only loyalty, kindness, and honesty. Angel looked down at the desk, ashamed that he had threatened Wesley. “I trust you, Wes.” he said gently.

Wesley took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “Well, let’s get to work on actualizing this plan of attack, shall we?” Angel took a chair and pulled up to the desk to sit with him. 

***********************************************************

The next evening Angel and Wesley gathered Doyle, Cordelia, Lorne, Fred, Gunn and Anne in the lobby. They explained to their friends about the prophecy, Holtz, and Sahjhan. They went over Wesley’s plan to stop Connor and Angel from being killed. There was stunned silence following the oration. 

Fred spoke up. “Are you sure about all this Wesley? It would take a lot of magic and physics for Sahjhan to pull off the kind of stuff you are talking about. Are you sure you’re not being duped?”

Wesley looked vaguely affronted. “I went over this very carefully, Fred. It was confirmed by the talking hamburger.”

Fred stared at Wesley with incredulity. “Okay.” She spoke slowly. “If you are sure the hamburger wouldn’t lie.”

Wesley turned to address everyone. “I know this will work. It has too. We all have to be onboard with this plan. It is going to take each one of us to pull off that much magic; no one here being a witch. “

Gunn attempted some levity. “I don’t know Wes, you should see Anne when she …” He saw her glowering at him and wisely closed his mouth.

Wesley moved along. “I have written down instructions for everyone. Please memorize them to say your part of the summoning when the time comes. There is no room for error. Does everybody understand?”

They all nodded in Wesley’s direction and took their instructions. “Oh shite, Latin.” Doyle muttered as he looked over the paper.

Angel walked over to Wesley. “I’m going to get Connor ready. We will be behind you by about ten minutes. Is that enough time?” He looked worried.

Wesley touched his arm. “That will be fine. Connor will be fine.” he said reassuringly.

Angel didn’t know how to respond. He headed up the stairs to retrieve his son. “Okay, buddy. You and Uncle Wes are going for a little drive but you’ll be back home, safe in your crib before you know it. I promise. I love you.” He held Connor tight, fear racing through him. He turned and went back down to the lobby.

Wesley was waiting for him. He took the child from Angel’s arms. Angel resisted slightly and made a noise in his throat. Wesley looked into his eyes. “I will protect Connor with my life.” He turned and walked out the front door.

Angel stood watching the door swing shut, his arms hanging by his side. He wanted desperately to run after Wesley, grab Connor and drive until no one would ever find them. He felt a hand on his back. He turned. Gunn handed him a small urn. “Angel, is this what you need?” he asked.

Angel took the urn, running his fingers over the engraved symbols set in it’s lid. “Yeah. Wes bought it at Rick’s Majick Shop. It is supposed to hold a demon’s essence until you can destroy him.”

Gunn looked confused. “Why not just kill him, bro?”

“Holtz didn’t know if the prophecy, the real one, was about me or Connor killing Sahjhan. If it is not me, and I can’t stop him, at least I can contain his essence until Connor grows up and can be trained to kill him.” explained Angel.

Gunn nodded. “Well I hope it’s you, man, so we can put this to bed tonight. I don’t want to spend twenty years looking over my shoulder for some demon with issues.”

Angel silently agreed. He looked around the lobby. “Let’s move out. We’ll keep some distance until Wes has Holtz and Sahjhan where we need them.”

Wesley drove over to the warehouse Holtz was hiding in with Justine. He picked Connor up out of the baby seat in the back of the car and walked towards the large wooden doors. “Mr. Wyndham-Pryce.” a low, scary voice stated.

Wesley turned. Holtz had been waiting for him in the shadows. “I see you have brought the child. Good. I’m not going to hurt him, you know. I am going to raise him, to replace the son I lost. His name will be Steven.”

Wesley rubbed the back of Connor’s head and bounced him up and down to stop him from fussing. “Sir, I do believe your intentions are noble. Where are Justine and Sahjhan?”

“They are inside. He is regaling her with tales of his exploits. She has a fascination with dangerous men. Quite unhealthy for such a young girl, don’t you think?” asked Holtz.

Wesley resisted the urge to flee. “I’m sure you are right. So, where will you and Steven be going after you leave here?”

Holtz chuckled. “Why? Are you going to visit on holidays? No. I think I’ll keep that to myself.” He held out his arms. “Please hand me the baby.”

Wesley looked around. Where was Angel? He tried to stall. “Umm, do you know how to change a nappy? It is quite different from your time you know, no pins and such?”

Holtz looked annoyed. “I’m sure I can figure it out. The child please.”

Wesley took a step back. Come on Angel, he thought, I’m running out of time. He was relieved to hear the sound of screeching car tires as the GTX pulled into view. Angel, Doyle, Cordelia, Gunn, Fred, Lorne and Anne hopped out and spread out into a semicircle.

Holtz watched them calmly. “That was interesting. Just how many people can you fit in that vehicle?” 

He made a sideways move towards Wesley, attempting to wrench the baby from his arms. Wesley held fast, calling out, “Angel, I’ve got this. Get inside. Sahjhan is in there with Justine.”

Angel grabbed the urn from the trunk and ran into the warehouse. Wesley joined his friends in the semicircle around Holtz. 

“What are you demon-lovers going to do, thrash me?” Holtz inquired.

Gunn scoffed. “Demon lovers? Aren’t you the pot calling the kettle. Sahjhan ain’t exactly a guy with bad sunburn.”

Holtz raised his eyebrows. “Boy, he serves my purposes. Angelus must be punished. Can you really trust him with an innocent child? Do you know how many people he has ruthlessly slaughtered?”

“I’m not your boy. “ Gunn stated firmly. “Angel does good work, helping the helpless and all that. You don’t know what you are talking about. Angelus is gone. Ya gotta let is go man.” 

“Let it go? Of course, I should have thought of that. Tell me, if that monster you call Angel kills your wife and family, are you going to just let it go?” Holtz inquired.

“Ain’t going to happen man. Angel is a good guy. You’re the baby stealer.” Gunn backed up a few paces. “Okay people, let’s get this started. I don’t wanna spend all night jawing with scary bad guy.”

He started speaking the Latin words. Cordelia followed. Doyle. Fred. Lorne. Anne. Finally, Wesley incanted the last of the spell. They stood and waited. Nothing happened. Wesley looked down at his piece of paper as if it had further answers. Connor began to cry. Holtz chuckled. “I guess your dark arts don’t affect me.”

Wesley pulled Connor tighter against him. “It wasn’t dark arts. It was a release spell.”

Holtz looked curious. “What was it supposed to do to me?”

Wesley’s explanation was cut off by a large light swirling overhead. Everyone looked up. A figure was descending towards them. A mist swirled around the figure, warm and rosy colored. The smell of fresh flowers suddenly perfumed the surrounding air. Holtz squinted into the bright light. A gentle voice called out. “Daniel? Daniel? Are you there Daniel?”

Holtz looked up disbelievingly. “Caroline? My God, Caroline is that you?” He fell to his knees, overwhelmed by his grief.

The figure hovered around his kneeling form. “Daniel. Do not go down this path any further. Please come with me. I miss you. The children miss you.”

Holtz looked hopeful. “The children?” 

He saw a smaller figure descending from the light. His daughter, holding his infant son in her small arms. “Father. Please come home.” she pleaded.

Holtz made deep, painful noises in this throat. “Caroline, help me.”

The figure embraced him warmly. “Daniel. Let go of your hate. Forgive. When you do, you can come with me and the children. We will be a family again. We have waited for you a long time.”

Holtz clung to his wife’s form. His shoulders hitched up and down and huge wracking sobs escaped his lips. He continued weeping for several minutes, then suddenly calmed. He slid back down to the ground. “I’m ready. Please take me with you.” he said hoarsely.

Caroline caressed his cheek softly and took his hand. Little Sarah Holtz took his other. Baby Daniel cooed at his father. The ghostly figures slowly rose up into the light. Holtz was momentarily suspended above the earth. A swirling mist began to emit from his chest, unfurling like a flag. His body dropped with a wet slapping noise onto the ground. The vapor continued to rise and it took Holtz’s shape. The reunited Holtz family rose up into the mist and became one with it. The light blinked once, and then was gone. 

Lorne breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank goddesses that worked. Who wants to get a Sea Breeze, or maybe forty?” He walked back towards the cars; Cordelia, Fred, Doyle and Anne following behind. 

Gunn turned to Wesley. “Do you think he’s gone for good?” he asked.

Wesley bounced Connor on his hip. “I think he has found peace with his family. Why would he come back?” 

Gunn clapped Wesley on the back. “Word. You did alright English. You the man.”

Wesley grinned at him. “I’ve risen to the rank of homeboy then?”

Gunn recoiled. “Not the way you say it man. All Britishy like that. That’s just wrong.” His grin slipped. “Do you think Angel’s okay? Should we help?”

Wesley shook his head. “I’m sure he can handle it. We would be a distraction.“ He nodded towards Holtz’s body. “Angel will take care of him too. Let’s get Connor back to the hotel and wait for Angel there.”

Gunn nodded in agreement. “Okay. Let’s take your car and leave Angel’s here for him. I hope he won’t be long.”

Wesley strapped Connor in the baby seat and started the car. Gunn placed Angel’s keys in the ignition of the GTX and walked back over to Wesley’s SUV. Cordelia, Doyle, Anne, Lorne and Fred climbed in. “I hope Angel is okay.” Fred said anxiously, looking out the window into the dark night as they drove back to the Hyperion.

Inside the warehouse, Angel waited quietly with the urn. He saw Sahjhan and Justine sitting at a table drinking cheap scotch and laughing. “So.” Justine said, stubbing out her cigarette on the table. “When are we going to kill the vampire?”

Sahjhan laughed raucously. “You’ll get your chance little girl. Just securing the merchandise first. Gotta make sure that kid is dead so I won’t have to worry anymore.”

Angel swore under his breath. The prophecy was about Connor. He wasn’t going to be able to kill the demon. He got the urn ready.

“Yeah, well, that’s not how Holtz tells it. He got the warm fuzzies about raising the little brat up to be his warrior son out on the frontier or some such crap. “ said Justine bitterly.

Sahjhan looked hard at her. “Well, we will have to make sure that doesn’t happen, won’t we?”

She nodded at him fearfully. “I know. I know. After he gets here with the baby, I smother it. I got it. He’ll never know what happened.”

Sahjhan grabbed the scotch bottle and poured himself another drink. “Shouldn’t be long now.”

Justine scratched her head. “Hey, I’m out of smokes. Do you want anything at the store?”

He looked up from his drink. “Yeah, okay. I like those cone shaped chips, ya know the ones I mean?”

“Bugles?” she asked.

“Yeah, get me some of those.” he said.

“I’ll be back soon.” Justine headed up the back stairs. Angel listened for her car to drive away. Sahjhan stretched his legs out into her vacated seat and sighed happily.

“Don’t look so content. Best laid plans and all that. “ said Angel, coming out into the light.

Sahjhan looked up startled. “What the fu…hey what are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to show you this cool new knick-knack I picked up. Quality craftsmanship, don’t you think?” He waved the urn in front of Sahjhan. “You should look inside.”

Sahjhan kicked over his chair. “Back off vampire. I don’t have a beef with you. I just want the kid.”

Angel morphed into his vampire face. “Not going to happen.”

Sahjhan attacked him. Angel easily dodged, moving with quick finesse around the room. He began to incant the curse. Sahjhan yelled and desperately tried to grab a hold of him. Angel completed the incantation and triumphantly placed the urn on the table, opening the lid. Sahjhan gave a piercing scream and was sucked inside. Angel quickly capped it. The urn grew hot a moment and rocked precariously. The heat died and the urn became still. Sahjhan’s essence was trapped. It was over. 

Angel shook his head and returned to his human visage. He carried the urn outside. The air was warm and smelled faintly of flowers. Angel saw the body lying on the ground. He grimaced slightly and picked up Holtz. He took the body inside the warehouse and propped it on a chair. He felt odd about leaving it like that but he felt that it served as a useful warning to Justine to keep away from him and his son. 

He touched Holtz briefly on the shoulder. “I am sorry for what Angelus did to you and your family. I hope you are at peace.” Angel whispered. He grasped the urn, went out to his car and drove home. Angel went down into the basement and hid the urn inside several old boxes. He turned to go up the stairs then looked back at the box with uncertainty. Nobody came down to this old section of the basement, the urn should remain undisturbed for years, he thought. Angel went upstairs to check on his son.

***************************************************

A blaring horn interrupted Angel’s reminiscences of the events of one year ago. He righted the wheel and continued to sniff the air. Wesley. He turned another corner and slowed down. The scent was stronger. He stopped the car and parked in the shadows. His cell phone rang. “Yeah, Gunn. I’m down at the warehouse district. Yeah, it’s umm, #5, okay. Come quick. Bring weapons. No, I’m not waiting, just get here.” Angel hung up the phone and tossed it in the backseat. He looked around. I know this place, he thought, it is the same dammed warehouse from last year where they had released Holtz‘s spirit. He walked over to the wooden doors, splintering them with his vampire strength and entered the building. Inside it was cool and dark. Angel looked around. Nothing. He walked through the quiet warehouse, moving from room to room, knowing he was closer, smelling Wesley’s blood and being drawn to it like a moth to a flame. A light flickered. Angel stopped. It flickered again and then stayed on. At the far end of the room he saw the prone figure of Wesley, crumpled like a broken doll. Angel rushed over to him. He was breathing, but shallowly, like each breath hurt. “Angel.“ Wesley whispered. He cried out in pain as Angel tried to move him off the floor, and fell into unconsciousness again. Angel stood. He needed to get an ambulance. Turning around he saw Sahjhan about ten feet away, waving at Angel. Waving and smiling. Angel’s body stiffened, ready to attack. Sahjhan shook a remote control that was in his hand and patted the small wooden crate on the floor in front of him. 

“Better be good there, Angel. Your boy wouldn’t look good flat.” Sahjhan said, pointing up. Angel followed his finger up with his eyes, seeing that above the small crate was a mechanical device used for flattening metal, ready to come down on Connor with one flick of the switch. 

Angel became devastatingly aware that he could barely make out Connor’s breathing. He looked up at Sahjhan with a pained expression on his face. “Why isn’t he crying?” he asked fearfully.

Sahjhan smirked at him. “He did, for a long time, but I hit him and he quietly went to dream land. I am sure the bruises would have healed, but he won’t be alive long enough for you to find out.”

Angel growled, turning to full vampire face. “I will kill you before you touch my son again.”

Sahjhan shrugged. “Maybe. But I’ve got a hair trigger finger. Don’t test me. “ he said caressing the button on the remote lovingly.

Angel eyed him carefully, trying to find his advantage. He didn’t see one.

“How did you get out of the urn?” asked Angel, trying to buy time.

Sahjhan laughed. “Funny thing about girls like Justine. The more you hit them, the more loyal they are. She had been trying to break me out since she found Holtz’s body. Finally, she realized that you guys don’t keep the door locked at your hotel during the day. She had been hiding in the basement for a week, looking through the hotel when everyone was asleep until she found me in the urn.”

Angel shook his head. “No way. I would have sensed her, smelled her.” 

Sahjhan shook his head. “Not with magic you wouldn‘t. She contacted an old shaman pal of mine, we go way back. He helped her hide from you and your pathetic group. After a year in the urn I had strong…urges. She was a good lay, but her needy cow eyes pissed me off, so I broke her neck. Bye, Bye, Justine. I threw her body in your furnace. So if you know anyone looking for hot date with an experienced demon…”

Angel looked at him hard. “What do you want Sahjhan?”

Sahjhan smirked. “Hey, I’m willing to make a deal with you. But only if we can talk under more controlled circumstances.”

“I need to get Wesley to a hospital. He is badly hurt. Then we can talk.” Angel stated, trying to deal with both horrific events at the same time, fully aware that his son and his friend could die this day.

Sahjhan shook his head. “No. That guy bugs me. Wouldn’t just let me take the kid nice and neat. He fought every inch of the way. I had to beat him down real bad just for him to let go of the little brat. You would think it was his son. Let him die.”

Angel wasn’t sure how to get the upper hand. He decided to go along until he saw an opening. “What’s your game, how do we play this?” he asked.

Sahjhan raised one of his hands. “I promise not to hurt Connor, if you get into the cage.”

Angel looked around. At the far corner of the room was a 10x10 cage that had been used to store office supplies. It still held a few cardboard boxes and toner fluid containers. Angel looked back at Sahjhan. “Why should I?”

Sahjhan looked at him. “Because I will let you hold your son if you get inside.” He fingered the button on the remote. “Get in the cage, Angel.” he ordered.

Angel walked over and warily stepped inside. Sahjhan grinned. “Now look on the shelf, there is a pair of handcuffs. Cuff one of your hands to the side of the cage and throw me the key.”

Angel complied, tossing the key out through the fencing. Sahjhan picked it up and put it in the pocket of his cloak. “Good boy.” He pushed the crate containing Connor with his foot over to the cage and walked inside. He shoved it towards Angel. Angel bent and ripped off the lid with his free hand. Connor looked alarmingly pale under the black and blue marks on his cheek, but his breathing was even. Angel sighed in relief and gingerly picked him up with one arm, cradling him against his chest. He pulled at the handcuffs to try and break them. No luck. 

Sahjhan chuckled. “They are enchanted cuffs. I am fully aware of your super strength. The only thing that will get them off will be the key. Do you want it?” He pulled the key from his pocket and waggled it at him. Angel’s mouth twitched dangerously. 

“Come on Angel, aren’t you even going to try? Okay, I’ll put the key in this jar and if you can open it, you win the key and your freedom, alright?” said Sahjhan.

Angel shook his head. “Enough is enough. Go your way, I’ll go mine. I’ll keep Connor away from you. Just leave us alone. “

Sahjhan sighed. “I wish I could believe you, Angel. But you are not renowned for your reliability. Let’s continue to play this game my way, come on, I hardly ever have any fun. “ He took the key and placed in into a small jar filled with a viscous fluid. The key slowly settled to the bottom. 

Angel looked at it closely. “What’s in the jar, some kind of holy water?”

Sahjhan burst out laughing. “No. That would be too easy. You’ll have to find out to get out. Your choice.” he said. He rolled the jar over to Angel. Angel stopped it with his foot. Sahjhan left the cage and pushed the door closed, clicking the hasp on the padlock to lock it. Sahjhan turned and went into another room. Angel could hear his footfalls getting farther away. He didn’t know what Sahjhan was planning and he didn’t want to stick around long enough to find out. Once Connor was safe, he was coming back for that son of a bitch.

Angel carefully placed Connor back down in the crate and picked up the jar. He peered at the liquid inside and tried to sniff what it was. No smell. Angel raised the jar and broke it against the side of the cage, spilling some of the goo on his shirt. No burn. No pain. He bent down, placed the jar on the floor and fished out the key, quickly turning to unlock his handcuffs. He threw them on the floor and leaned to retrieve Connor, hugging him fiercely, relishing the feel of his heartbeat against his own cold chest. Angel heard a small moan and looked up to see Wesley coming around. Wesley sat up slowly, obviously in great pain. He tried to stand up.

“Wes! Be careful, Sahjhan is around here somewhere. Try to get to my car, my cell phone is in the back seat.” called Angel.

Wesley looked at him as if he didn’t know who he was. “What? Angel? What happened?”

Angel spoke sharply. “Damn it, Wes. Get out of here. Call Anne. She will come and pick you up. You need a doctor.”

Wesley slowly nodded. “Connor. Where is Connor?” he wheezed, holding his ribs.

Angel held up the baby. “I’ve got him. Leave. I’ll be right behind you.”

Wesley wobbled to his feet and began a slow shuffle towards the door. Angel kicked the crate over and tried to smash through the padlock on the cage door. It didn’t break. Obviously Sahjhan had hit the two for one sale on mystical enchantments at the magic shop. Angel sighed, looking around. Maybe he could rip apart the cage and make an opening. His hand touched the metal links to test their strength. A small swirling heat began to form in his belly, like a snake uncoiling. Angel touched his stomach in alarm. The feeling spread up through his chest and down his arms. He began to shake, almost dropping Connor. He quickly put the baby back down in the crate and sat on the floor. The feeling was intensifying. Not painful, just unnerving, odd. His eyesight became dim. Angel slumped over onto his back. His hand itched where he had put it in the liquid. Poison, he thought, I must have been poisoned. “Wes! Connor!” he cried out before slipping into the darkness.

***********************************************************

“Hey, Angel, you up yet? I’m bored.” Sahjhan groused. 

The vampire looked up. “Not Angel. Angelus. But you know that. You let me out.” he stated.

Sahjhan chuckled. “Yes. I know. A little happy spell in a jar. Once the substance had worked through your system, Angel went on walk-about and you came for a visit, no matter how brief.”

Angelus narrowed his eyes. “How long?”

Sahjhan shrugged. “I can make it longer if you are good.”

Angelus smirked. “Don’t swing that way demon. Try again.”

Sahjhan rolled his eyes. “Not my type, pretty-boy. Maybe I’ll have a go at English though. I bet he’s a screamer.” He pointed to Wesley tied up in the corner, struggling against the ropes uselessly, panting in agony. “He was trying to get away to save his precious Angel and Connor. Sickening, isn’t it? But bondage does become him.”

Angelus laughed cruelly. “Do what you want to him. That one has always irritated me the most. So earnest, so good. He’s a damned choir boy. Little tip for you. Knock out his teeth first so he won’t be tempted to bite down. I found that out the hard way.”

Sahjhan grinned evilly. “I wish we had more time to hang out, but you’ve got a job to do. If you do it to my satisfaction, I’ve got a few vials of the happy drug that will keep you out and killing for at least a few weeks.”

Angelus cocked his eyebrows. “Killing spree here I come. What do I have to do?”

Sahjhan pointed to the crate. “Kill the boy, fulfill the prophecy.”

Wesley hoarsely called out to from the corner. “The prophecy about the father killing the son was false. The real prophecy is about Connor killing you. “

Sahjhan looked at him. “Funny thing about prophecies. Even false ones can be made real if you work at it.”

Wesley looked back at him triumphantly. “Even if that is true, Angel is his father and he would never hurt Connor.” He coughed and spit out a mouthful of blood.

Sahjhan walked over and caressed his cheek. “I’ll take that defiance out of your voice English, when we are done with the business with the boy. You may think you are smart, but you don’t know everything about the night the brat was conceived. In the crucial moment, Angel and Angelus were both in Darla, fighting against each other for control. Who eventually spilled into her, creating this brat? Who knows? He may be the first baby ever conceived by three people at the same time. And vampires to boot. That kid has mysticism in spades. So, yes, Angelus, as his other biological father, can kill the brat too.”

Wesley looked scared. “Don’t do this. Angel will protect you. Please. He’ll die without his son.”

Sahjhan shrugged. “Why would I care? I am not the one in love with him, English.”

Wesley reared his head back. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Sahjhan slapped him hard across the face. “Shut your mouth. I don’t care about your homoerotic feelings for your boss. I just want the boy dead. And Angel to suffer. “

Wesley slumped back, working at the bonds on his hands slowly, silently praying for a way out.

Sahjhan turned back to the cage. Angelus had picked up the baby. Connor squirmed and began to cry from hunger, fear and pain. “What the hell does Angel see in this filthy thing?” Angelus said with irritation. “I’d kill him just to shut him up.”

Sahjhan walked over to Angelus. “Don’t worry, you’ll get paid. Just do it slowly, it’s my foreplay.”

Wesley panted. I’ve got to do something, he thought desperately. His hands found a small opening in the rope and he pulled at it. The knot loosened a tiny bit. With renewed vigor, he picked at the rope more, squeezing his wrists together, trying to force them out of the bonds. He yanked, pulling harder, gritting his teeth against the pain. Finally, one wrist slipped free, leaving skin and blood behind. He quickly undid his other hand and then his feet, watching the cage closely. Sahjhan was pressed up against it, excitedly watching Angelus rake his fingers down Connor’s neck, drawing a thin ribbon of blood.

Wesley looked around and spotted a large piece of wood. He crawled over to retrieve it and stood on unsteady legs. I’m going to finish this, he thought, bearing down to gather all his waning strength. For Angel and Connor‘s sake, I’m going to finish this or die trying.

Wesley crept up behind Sahjhan and slammed the plank of wood into the back of his head. Sahjhan fell hard. Black blood poured from his ears. Wesley knew he wasn’t dead but he looked down and out for awhile. He knelt to retrieve the key to the padlock from Sahjhan’s pocket and stood up to confront Angelus. “Give me the baby and I’ll let you live.” he commanded.

Angelus smiled gently at Wesley. “I know you will, because Angel’s in here too. Wouldn’t want to hurt him, would you, Wes?”

Wesley gave him a steely gaze. “I’ll do what I have to do to protect Connor. Don’t test me.” He broke the wooden plank he was holding against the cement floor, forming a crude pointed stake. 

Angelus regarded him with calm eyes. “But Wes, how will you know how it all turns out, if Angel has feelings for you, if you dust us?”

Wesley shook his head. “I don’t know what you are talking about. I want the baby. I am going to open the door and you will hand him to me, slowly.”

Angelus smiled, showing dimples. “Okay, Wesley, we’ll play it your way. Didn’t know you were a dominant. I kind of figured you for being on all fours under Angel, begging for him to push harder.”

Wesley’s face colored bright red. “Enough talking. I’m opening the door.” He walked over, closing his eyes briefly against the pain in his body. He exhaled noisily and opened the padlock. He slipped it into his pocket with the key and opened the door slowly. Angelus didn’t move. Wesley kept his eyes on Connor. 

“So, you are going to let me walk. Is this because the spell will wear off soon and your precious Angel will be driving this body again?” Angelus questioned.

Wesley nodded. “Yes. You know it as well as I do. You probably have five or ten minutes left.” 

Angelus grinned malevolently at him. “Then I better eat before I go.” He bent his head and bit into Connor’s neck. Connor screamed out in pain. Wesley ran towards them, pulling at Connor. Angelus let him go. Wesley fell with Connor in his arms, pushing his hand over the wound to staunch the bleeding. 

Angelus stood over them. “Why don’t you keep the brat company while I go look for a bigger meal.” He reached to grab the padlock from Wesley’s pocket, stiffened and fell over on his back.

Wesley looked up. Gunn was standing in front of the cage with a crossbow. “Calvary is here.” he declared.

Wesley looked over at Angelus, struggling to stand and remove the large arrow from his chest. “Damn it, I liked this shirt.” he said weakly, falling back down.

Wesley crawled over to the cage door and indicated that Gunn should take Connor. Gunn bent down to grab the baby with one hand, keeping the re-loaded crossbow focused on Angelus. “Come on Wes; let’s get you out of here.” he said.

Wesley gasped in alarm. Sahjhan was stirring behind Gunn and Connor. Gunn wasn’t watching him; his gaze was intent on Angelus, waiting to reshoot. Wesley grabbed the metal links of the cage and pulled himself up. “Charles, behind you!” he cried out.

Sahjhan rushed towards them. Wesley reached through the open cage door and grabbed him firmly by the throat, determined to stop this madman from hurting Connor. Sahjhan stopped short and let out an ear-piercing scream, backing away from Wesley, Gunn and Connor. He clawed at his throat where Wesley had left a bloody handprint. Wesley looked down at his hand and realized it was covered in Connor’s blood from where he had stemmed the bleeding. Sahjhan began to run wildly around the room, his screams becoming deafening. At last, he collapsed on the floor, unmoving and unbreathing. Gunn warily walked up to him and kicked him with his foot. Nothing. Sahjhan had thick, black blood coming out his mouth, ears and nose. He was dead. Wesley realized the prophecy had come to be, Connor had killed Sahjhan, at least his mystical blood had. Now Connor would be safe. Wesley slumped back down to the floor in pain. 

Gunn turned. “Wes, get out of there! He’s coming!” he shouted.

Wesley realized that he had forgotten about Angelus. He looked behind him and saw Angelus sit up and start to move towards him. Wesley was afraid he would get out and hurt Connor again. He leaned forward and closed the padlock on the bottom of the cage door, buying Gunn time to escape. 

“Wes, what are you doing? Get out of there!” Gunn called.

“I’ll stop him. Just get Connor out.” Wesley called, brandishing his makeshift stake at Angelus. Gunn held Connor close and shot at Angelus again with the crossbow. Angelus was prepared for the attack and deflected it easily. He broke the arrow into small pieces, throwing them across the floor.

“Wes!” Gunn shouted, unsure what to do.

“Charles. Get Connor to a doctor. I will be right behind you.” Wesley stated firmly. 

Gunn shook his head desperately, then turned and ran outside to take Connor to the hospital. Wesley could hear Connor crying again, a sign he was on the mend. He sighed in relief, grateful for the boy’s safety. Angelus sauntered over to him. “Well, well, well. It’s just you and me, Wes. Just the way you always wanted it. I’m still hungry, you know. What do you have to eat around here?”

He knelt down on top of Wesley. Wesley readied the stake. Angelus laughed, pulling it from his hands and pushing it out of the cage. They watched it roll across the floor, unreachable. Angelus looked down into Wesley’s face. “I knew you couldn’t do it. You are too easy.” He knelt forward and grazed his teeth across Wesley’s throat, ready to bite. 

“I have a spare, you ignorant demon bastard.” Wesley spat at him, pulling a stake from his jacket. “In my line of work, it is essential.” He plunged it into Angelus’ shoulder and pulling his body out from underneath him.

Angelus howled in pain, desperately reaching to pull it out. Angrily, he pounced on Wesley again, dragging him down and banging his head into the cement floor. Wesley saw stars in his eyes. “Angel, please come back.” he pleaded. 

Angelus ripped open his shirt to fully expose his pale throat. He ran his fingers up Wesley’s chest, creating tiny pools of blood where he scratched with his fingernails. “I’m going to drain you slow so you feel every ounce of pain.” he whispered in Wesley’s ear. Wesley closed his eyes tightly. Angelus scraped his teeth across Wesley’s collarbone and then the base of his neck, fangs poised at the flesh, ready to enter. Wesley breathed hard, fighting the panic. The fangs pierced slowly, just breaking the skin, starting his arterial blood pumping through the tiny wound. Angelus licked at it languidly. “Hey, Wesley, I can feel how much you are enjoying this, or it that your keys in your pocket?” he taunted. 

Angelus fully extended his teeth and bit down into Wesley’s flesh. The agony was enormous, blinding. Wesley’s eyes flew open in alarm and he pushed at Angelus uselessly, unable to move him even a little. Wesley felt tired and gave in to the peace. Then suddenly the pain stopped and the pressure on his chest was gone. He heard a familiar voice, one not harsh or cruel. “Wes? Wes? Oh, God, Wes. What have I done?” 

Wesley could faintly hear Angel continue calling out to him but he was in a quiet tunnel and didn’t want to come back. He knew that Angelus was gone. Angel was safe. Connor was safe. He could go. The white light enveloped him and he embraced it.

*****************************************************

Angel sat by Wesley’s hospital bed, holding his hand. He is too pale, thought Angel worriedly. He stroked Wesley’s cold fingers. “Wes, please be okay. Connor is fine. The doctors are releasing him today. No permanent damage. You saved him, Wes. You saved him. Please come back. Connor needs you. I…I need you.” he pleaded. Wesley didn’t move. 

Angel brushed the hair off Wesley’s forehead. His mouth worked as he fought a lump in his throat. He felt peculiar inside, shivery. I’m more worried about what happens to him, then what happens to me. What is that, he wondered. A nurse came in to check on Wesley’s IV and change the bandage on his neck. She smiled kindly at Angel. “Don’t worry. He’ll be okay in a few days. Are you his brother?”

“No.” said Angel shaking his head, strange feelings consuming him. “He’s my…friend.” The nurse nodded and left the room. Angel took Wesley’s hand again. Come on Wes, open your eyes, he silently pleaded. Nothing. No movement. 

Angel put his head down on the side of the bed, fighting down a sudden overwhelming urge. The blood. The smell of the blood from Wesley’s healing neck wound was in the air. Calling to him. Warm. Intoxicating. He closed his eyes, but the vision of him awakening with Wesley lying under him while he was drinking his blood was strong. He stood up and paced the room. It’s just the vampire urges, I can deal, he thought, pretending he wasn’t disturbed by the memory of how much he enjoyed feeling Wesley lying under him.

He sat down again. “Don’t leave me, Wes.” he said, his voice breaking. The emotions were overwhelming him. He had to get out of here. Angel stood to go back up to Pediatrics. He hesitated, and then leaned over to briefly press his lips against Wesley’s forehead before turning and striding out the door.

Wesley stirred. He fluttered open his eyes. Everything looked blurry but the familiar smell of antiseptic told him he was in a hospital. He sighed. A dark shape was leaving his room. He groped for his glasses and his hands found them on the side table. He put them on his face. The shape was gone. Wesley thought it may have been Angel, but he couldn’t be sure. He exhaled painfully and pressed the button for the nurse. She came into his room smiling. “Well, someone’s awake. Your friend just left. He was very worried about you. Or is he your…partner?” she asked curiously. 

Wesley shook his head slowly. “No. Is his son okay, Connor?”

The nurse nodded. “Oh yes, the baby that came in with you. He is fine. He is going home today. You will be with us at least until the end of the week. You have several broken ribs, multiple contusions and unexplained blood loss. Were you attacked by an animal?”

Wesley nodded. “Yes, a wild animal. It ran away though.”

The nurse adjusted his blankets. “Well, you’ll be fine. Healed up good as new in no time. Just rest.” She dimmed the lights and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Wesley settled into the pillows. His body would heal, but his heart may not. I’m in love with Angel, he said to himself, frightened by this self-admission. He’ll never love me, I need to just forget about this, he thought. He gingerly touched the bandages where he had been bit, ashamed to admit that part of him wanted Angel to drink from him, hold him, touch him. Wesley picked up the remote control, flipping through the channels, searching for cricket scores to distract himself from feeling this awful and wonderful way about Angel. 

Upstairs in Pediatrics, Angel waited for the doctor to finish his last exam of Connor before releasing him. He sat in the rocking chair, his thoughts in a whirl. Thank God Connor is okay, he thought, thank God Wesley saved him. His stomach flittered again. I’m in love with Wesley, he realized. What am I going to do? Angel stood up and paced around the room. The doctor finished his exam and handed Angel his son. Angel hugged him close. “How are you Connor? I missed you so much.” he said, kissing his cheek gently.

Connor smiled at his father. “Wa Wa?”

Angel smiled back. “You really love Uncle Wes, don’t you? We will see him at home in a few days. I promise. I think I need to tell him something, soon. Let’s see what happens, okay?” he said, leaving the hospital room and going downstairs, taking his son back home to the Hyperion. Connor was safe at last.

The End


End file.
